Perdidas
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Habia tres naciones que un se atormentaban con el recuerdo una sola mortal, una humana por la cual cada uno aun lloraba en silencio...  -Completa-  Diana, Jeanne D'Arc, Anastasia
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Ellos las habían amado, ellos las habían cuidado…ellos las habían _perdido_.

Como naciones que eran, si un humano o humana moría, no era para cambiarles ni el día, ni el humor ni su historia, no era como si quien hubiese partido fuera su superior, eso siempre traía problemas. Pero para algunas naciones había habido un ser humano por el cual habían derramado lágrimas. Había habido humanas que aun hoy les provocaban un agria memoria...sabiendo que además su sangre estaba en sus manos

**Ok, son 3 historias de 3 naciones diferentes, tratare de subir una nacion a la samana dejen un review si les gusta la idea**


	2. El pais que llora en el tunel

31 de Agosto de 1997

"Creo que voy a visitar Paris" dijo Inglaterra, que desde en la tarde no sentía del todo bien

"Sirve que le doy in pequeño descanso a Diana de tanto paparazzi..." El Ingles se disponía a salir de Buckingham cuando sonó su teléfono

"Pero que horas son estas" pensó enfadado "Alo, aquí Inglaterra"

"Perdón por molestarlo señor, pero la reina lo necesita en su depacho de facto"

"Te dijo de que se trataba?"

"Solo que era de suma importancia que cancelara el viaja a Paris"

"Cancelar?" eso si es extraño pensó el rubio "Gracias Tony"

"Para servirle" así dijo y colgó

"Que querrá la reina que es tan importante, tan importante como para cancelar el vuelo a Paris, pobre Diana, le prometí que la vería para cena..."

Inglaterra se subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia Balmoral, los guardias lo reconocieron de inmediato y abrieron las puertas, se bajo del vehículo y se acomodo el cabello antes de ir a la presencia de la Reina. Toco des veces.

"Pasa" se oyó una voz de fondo

Entro haciendo una reverencia

"Quería verme excelencia?"

"Si claro Arthur, vamos toma asiento, gustas de algo de té?"

"Si claro"

La reina aplaudió dos veces y el sirviente salió de la habitación dejando a la reina y al país sentados un frente al otro.

"Si me permite expresarlo, alteza, porque me pidió que cancelara mi viaje a Paris? había quedado con la princesa para la cena..."

La reina lo vio con ojos fríos

"Inglaterra, ya te había dicho que no quería que te relacionaras mas con la princesa de Gales"

"Majestad, ella es una princesa de la casa real con la que tengo un excelente trato, ama a su servidor tanto como su servido la ama a ella, y a pesar de que carece del título de Alteza, no olvide que es la madre del futuro rey..."

"Inglaterra!" casi grito la reina "con ese discurso que me acabas de dar, no me podría quedar mas claro que tome la decisión correcta"

"Decisión majestad?"

"Si, Diana ya nos ha causado suficientes problemas, primero se divorcio y ahora está saliendo con aquel empresario Egipcio, hasta se rumora que puede estar esperando a un hijo, como podría siquiera pensar que alguien ajeno al país podría ser el padrastro del futuro rey o el medio hermano?"

"Me temo que no la sigo majestad"

La reina prendió la televisión, un reportero muy emocionad narraba la escena

"Y aquí nos encontramos fuera del famoso hotel Ritz, donde hace unos momentos la princesa Diana y su actual pareja Dodi Al-Fayet, acaban de ser vistos saliendo a toda velocidad huyen do de la paparazis..."

La reina apago la televisión

"Bah" dijo Inglaterra aparentemente relajándose "Solo es publicidad barata, siempre hostigan demasiado a Diana, un día de estos van a terminar matándola..."

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, al ex pirata se le helo la sangre

"No se atrevería verdad majestad?"

"Atreverme a que Inglaterra? yo estoy aquí en Balmoral, que puedo ya hacer?" dijo la reina con una voz muy inocente

Inglaterra se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera hacer una reverencia

"A donde crees que vas?" pregunto indignada la reina

"Voy a Paris en este momento"

Inglaterra se subió a su avión privado y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia parís, y empezó a hacer contacto con el radio

"Vamos maldito, contesta"

El radio hizo conexión

"Bonjour, el mejor país de Europa al habla"

"Francia!"

"O si es mi cejudo no-favorito, a que debemos el deshonor a estas horas?"

"Francia escucha voy llegando a Paris, tenme listo un auto"

"Woa Wow, porque YO tendría que hacer eso? Qué es tan urgente?"

"No tengo tiempo para explicarte ahora, solo tenme listo eso, o si no te amarrare y te hare tomar té y pescado preparado por mi hasta el nuevo milenio..."

La comunicación se corto y Francia salió huyendo de su casa como una bala

Llego a París y se encontró a Francia con una cara de pánico y asombro en su rostro

El auto estaba ahí

"Súbete"

"Por qué?" pregunto Francia

"Po que no conozco Paris tanto como tú, apresúrate o alguien morirá pronto"

Francia noto el tono de urgencia y se subieron, ahí Inglaterra le dijo en pocas palabras su conversación con la reina"

"Así que el que mata a lo pirata, muere a lo pirata" dijo Francia en un tono seco

Inglaterra no pensó ni siquiera en una respuesta, y se concreto a preguntar

"Salieron de Ritz hace un rato, cual es la vía de salida mas próxima?"

Francia pensó un poco

"Da vuelta a la derecha vas a tomar el túnel Pont de l' Alma"

"Ese nombre me trae recuerdos" dijo espontáneamente Arthur

Francia sonrió levemente

"Ese día los Rusos sí que huyeron verdad?"

En eso Inglaterra se puso palido, y sintió un dolor muy fuerte cerca del tubo que tomar el volante para tomar un accidente.

"Estas loco o que?"

"Va...vamos rápido"

Llegaron en uso minutos donde parecía haber un gran grupo de paparazis, un choque y un carro volteado.

Inglaterra salió del carro prácticamente corriendo como pudo, empujando a camarógrafos y reporteros, y llego a la horrible escena que se la estaba quedando quemada en su memoria

"Diana!"

Vio que Diana lo volteo a ver a los ojos y sonrió

"Arthur...no llegase a la cena...estas bien?"

"Diana no hables, ya bien la ambulancia, no te rindas" dijo Inglaterra con lagrimas en los ojos mientas la acomodaba sobre sus rodillas

"Shh, no llores Arthur, que diría el idiota Francia si te viera llorar? Sé que no me queda mucho..."

"Diana, no, no cierres los ojos vas a estar bien"

"Lo único que lamento es no ver a mis dos niños crecer, pero tú los vas a cuidar, verdad?"

"Claro que sí, yo los voy a cuidar, y tu también, vas a sobrevivir a esto..."

Diana cerró los ojos en el momento que llego la ambulancia, lo hicieron a un lado para ponerle la máscara de oxigeno

La acompaño hasta el hospital, nunca soltando su mano hasta que le internaron en urgencias,

Espero y espero, ya había llegado Francia al hospital con una expresión indescifrable

El doctor salió con un aspecto lúgubre y le anuncio a Inglaterra que el corazón de la princesa de Gales se había detenido.

Inglaterra no lo pensó, cayendo de rodillas en shock, volteo a ver sus mano, aun rojas de la sangre Real. Las lágrimas cayeron libres por sus mejillas.

"Si hubiera llegado antes..." solo eso repetía

Franca seguía ahí mirándolo perplejo, si siquiera con asombro, lo ayudo a que se sentara y antes de marcharse le dijo algo a la oreja a Inglaterra

"Creo que sabes cómo me sentí yo hace 566 años y tres meses"*

Inglaterra lo miro confundido

"Piénsalo, Inglaterra" diciendo esto se marcho sin mira atrás

Durante el funeral y el sepulcro Inglaterra permancio callado, solo salubaba con la cabeza a lo países que lo habían ido a visitar, ni siquiera insulto a Estados Unidos. Sabía que requeriría tiempo para sanarse, y dejar de asesinar con la mirada a la Reina

**Bien es el primer tercio de la historia eh aqui unas notas**

**Se refiere al 30 de Mayo de 1431, investiguen la fecha y veran a que me refiero, de todos modos se esxplica en el sig cap..**

**Siempre e creido que la reina tubo algo que ver con la repentina muerte de Lady Di...saquen sus conclusiones**

**Si puedo el sig capitulo lo subo en la semana, si no hasta la proxima.**

**Dejen un review si les gusto**

**Pd. Las siguientes 2 historias son un poc mas dramaticas y profundas...**


	3. El pais que llora sobre las flores

Francia le había dedicado unas dolorosas palabras a Inglaterra tras la muerte de su princesa, pero en ningún momento pensó en retractarse o mucho menos arrepentirse. Y es que, ver a un país tan golpeado y demacrado por la muerte de una humana solo le trajo la memoria de si mismo como un latigazo en carne viva.

"Creo que sabes cómo me sentí yo hace 566 años y tres meses"

Francia estaba en su casa tomando un poco de vino, a la luz de la luna. Contemplaba un lirio blanco puesto sobre la mesa de noche con el cual se puso a meditar. Tal vez la frase sido muy seca, y le dolió en el alma recordarlo frente Inglaterra, además, porque no había manera en que Inglaterra supiera cómo se sintió hace 566 años y tres meses...

Francia 1429

Francia estaba sentado en su escritorio con la cara entre las manos, pensando en su terrible situación .Ni siquiera la rosa en el pequeño florero lo animaba.

"No puedo creer que ese idiota de té me siga amagando la vida! A esta paso me voy a terminar volviendo colonia Inglesa o peor, tal vez termine comiendo _comida _inglesa!" decía Francia mientras se lamentaba

"Primero que su jefe es rey de Inglaterra y de Francia, y luego las guerras..." Se sobo las sienes "Que se supone que haga, rezar?""

Un toqueado lo saco de sus torvos pensamientos

"Monsieur Francia" le llamo un de los criados haciendo una reverencia ante el rubio "alguien quiere verlo, aparentemente es urgente"

"Quien es ahora? Algún general con alguna noticia de otra derrota? O no me digas que Inglaterra ya se apropio de Orleans..." dejo Francia descorazonado y deprimido.

"Monsieur Francia, de hecho es una chica, no ha de pasar de veinte años" dijo tímidamente el criado

"Una chica..." Eso lo hizo sonreír un poco "Es bonita?" pregunto Francia con una sonrisa, ahora lujuriosa

"No sé qué tan importante sea, pero si es bonita, viene desde Domrémy, al parecer bajo las recomendaciones de Jean de Metz y Bertrand de Poulengy. Según mis informes ya había querido venir antes, pero Monsieur Baudricourt no se lo permitió. Parece que logro predecir un cambio en la situación de Orleans además, dice que tiene información relevante a la guerra..."

"Es acaso una espía francés de la corte inglesa?"

"No, según mis datos..."

"Hazla pasar" interrumpió "Yo mismo juzgare quien es esta chica que tan ah insistido en venir a ver al todopoderoso Francia"

"De inmediato Monsieur" dijo el criado retirándose y dejando la puerta abierta.

Una delicada mano se asomo por la puerta

"Pasa, pequeña, no tengas miedo del todopoderoso Francia" dijo Francia con arrogancia

La chica al oír tal comentario se enderezo y camino con paso firme hacia el país sentado cómodamente en su escritorio.

A Francia la chica no se la había hecho tana bonita como había esperado, estaba vestida como cualquier hombre, con pantalón y una camisa grande, el pelo rubio, recién cortado hasta las orejas, y unos ojos azules chispeantes con determinación.

"Madeimoselle, pero si esta vestida como un caballero, además que le paso a su cabellera? Parecería recién cortada por una espada" dijo Francia mostrando cierto disgusto por una apariencia tan desaseada

La chica solo lo miro directamente a los ojos y respondió

"Los caminos nos son seguros, y menos para una mujer"

Hubo un momento de silencio

"Bien, me informan que tienes información relevante a la guerra, y que adema has predicho el resultado de una batalla cerca de Orleans..."

"Así es" respondió con firmeza

"Bien Madeimoselle..."

"Juana D'Arco"

"Bien señorita D'Arco, me podría explicar de dónde ha sacado tal información? Acaso usted es una espía de la corte Inglesa?"

"No"

Francia achico los ojos "Entonces quien le ha dado la información por la cual ha venido a verme?"

"Mi información me la ha dado El señor" dijo Juan con tono decidido

Francia lo miro confundido antes de soltar una carcajada

"Ha! No me digas que dé EL? Madeimoselle, debe comprender que no le creeré de buenas a primeras que realmente Dios todopoderoso la a envidado, y espero que tenga alguna prueba que presentarme"

La chica la miro con ojos fríos, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultar al rubio frente a ella

"Francia" dijo sin molestarse en llamarlo con titulo, cosa que lo sorprendió y paso en seco su risa.

"Dios me ha llamado a que libere a Francia del yugo Ingles, la única prueba que necesita esta frente a usted, en forma de una humilde servidora, que está dispuesta a guiar al ejercito hacia la victoria, si usted hace caso omiso a la voluntad de Dios, tenga por seguro que dentro de poco acabaremos toda hablando inglés y tomando té!"

Francia no había esperado eso, bajo ningún motivo nadie la había hablado de esa manera, ni si quiera sus jefes, y de pronto una mujer de Domremy le decía lo que no quería escuchar, y lo peor de la situación, es que tenía razón.

Francia analizo su situación con algo de delicadeza "Que es lo que quiere hacer Madeimoselle?" pregunto Francia con un tono serio

"Me eh entrado de una misión de 'rescate' en Orleans y quiero ir y llevar la armadura de cualquier guerrero"

Desde el punto de vista de Francia, no es que le quedara mucha opción, las tropas y el pueblo estaba desmoralizado.

"Está bien Madeimoselle, puede ir a Orleans, pero espero que este consiente que es una batalla decisiva, y que si se pierde Orleans, será muy duro recuperarnos, y además no puedo asegurar la seguridad de una niña..."

"Monsieur Francia, no se tiene que preocupar por mí, además quiero que conste que lucho por Francia"

Francia no lo comprendió, EL era Francia

"No la sigo Madeimoselle"

"Lucho por cada hombre mujer y niño que se ha visto dañado por esta guerra tan larga, lucho por cada criatura del ser todopoderoso, yo me encargare personalmente que usted no quede en manos Inglesas"

Francia se quedo callado, como una chiquilla podía tenerle tanto orgullo y cariño su patria, y sin embargo no demostrárselo directamente a él.

Eso lo dejo perplejo

"Puede retirarse madeimoselle D'Arco, buena suerte en Orleans"

La chica hizo una reverencia mínima y se retiro, dejando a Francia sumido en el pensamiento

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Francia, quien era la chica que se acaba de ir?" pregunto el jefe de Francia

Francia explico la situación a su jefe

"Esa chica debe ser investigada, no podemos correr el riego que sea una bruja o hechicera, Inglaterra nos podría acusar de ser un estado diabólico y poner al Vaticano en nuestra contra, lo único que nos falta es la invasión de otro país!"

Francia sintió un pequeño disgusto hacia su jefe, una niña se acababa de ir con todo su potencial hacia el campo de batalla, y su jefe quería asegurarse que no fuera una bruja...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso un corto periodo de tiempo y un mensajero llego con dos cartas al despacho de Francia

"Monsieur, Monsieur!" entro agitado el mensajero

"Que sucede Gastón?"

"Tengo dos cartas muy importantes que es necesario que lea, una es de la situación de Orleans, y la otra sobre una investigación de los cargos clericales"

"Que hay de la situación de Orleans?" pregunto Francia temiendo lo peor mientras abría la carta

_Monsieur Francia Abril 1429_

_La situación en Orleans se ha tomado favorable,_

_Las pequeñas batallas que hemos tenido han sido victoriosas,_

_Aunque aun desconozco por que hay una niña en el campo de batalla._

_Tiene una carta firmada por usted, y no le he dicho nada,_

_Pero las mujeres son para quedarse en casa,_

_Así que la e excluido de algunas reuniones de guerra_

_Sin embargo se destaca por ser buena estratega_

_Veremos cómo marcha la situación_

_Le mantendremos informado a usted y a su superior_

_Sinceramente Jeanne D'Orleans_

Francia suspiro, tal vez no había sido tan mala idea mandarla a Orleans, inspiración divina o no estaba ayudando a las tropas. Lentamente abrió la segunda carta

_Monsieur Francia Abril 1429_

_Hemos concluido la investigación de la señorita D'Arc de Domremy_

_Es una buena chica y una excelente católica._

_Aun así su prueba de moralidad se verá concluida _

_Con el resultado de el sitio de Orleans_

_Estaremos comunicados_

_Atte. El alto clero francés_

Francia se enfado un poco con esto, ahí estaba una niña arriesgando su vida por él y aun así su moralidad era inconclusa, solo le quedaba esperar el resultado del sitio de Orleans.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron meses sin noticas, y de nuevo llego irrumpir su paz el mensajero agitado

"Monsieur, Monsieur!" entro el mensajero cansado y agotado

"Que sucede, de nuevo, Gastón?" dijo Francia sintiendo un deja vú

"Te...tengo una carta...de...de... Jeanne D'Orleans" jadeo el pobre

"Entregádmela pronto!' ordeno

"Oui Oui" dijo mientras entregaba la carta temblorosa

La abrió en el acto y comenzó a leerla

_Monsieur Francia Junio 1429_

_La situación en Orleans ha cambiado drásticamente desde mi última carta_

_Hemos ganado la batalla, por increíble que parezca, _

_Y todo gracias a la niña que nos ah envido_

_Al principio tuvimos problemas con ella por querer usar estrategias_

_No previstas por nuestros generales, hemos discutido acaloradamente_

_E incluso mande que cerraran las puertas de la ciudad_

_Para evitar para que fuera a luchar_

_Pero con un liderazgo que no había visto en mis años_

_Logro convencer al alcalde la de ciudad para abrir la puerta e ir a la batalla_

_Apoyada solo por un comandante se dirigió a capturar "les Tourelles" el 7 De Mayo_

_Dado que la excluí de otro consejo de guerra, no se entero que esperábamos refuerzos, y aun así logro derrotar a los ingleses_

_Quedamos ampliamente satisfechos ya que sufrimos perdidas mínimas_

_El único revés que hemos sufrido es madeimoselle D'Arco sufrió una herida en el cuello_

_Estaremos llegando a Palacio para cuando lea esta carta_

_Sinceramente Jeanne D'Orleans_

Francia no cabía en su asombro, de verdad habían ganado el sitio de Orleans, por la chica vestida con harapos que lo había venido a visitar. Era algo demasiado impresionante, salió por la puerta principal del castillo dejando a criados y otros generales estupefactos por el humor serio y alegre que irradiaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con las tropas cansadas que venían desde Orleans. Al frente venia Jeanne D'Orleans a su derecha venia Juana, que parecía exhausta a más no poder.

Jean se bajo del caballo y fue a estrechar la mano del sonriente país

"Monsieur Francia hemos ganado y..."

Se oyó un golpe seco y metálico, para asombro y horror de todos Juana de Arco se había caído del caballo y estaba tendida en el suelo, la piel tan pálida que parecía la de un fantasma.

Francia no lo pensó y se acerco a donde estaba ella y la levanto en sus brazos

Volteo a ver a las tropas

"Diríjanse al cuartel y descansen, sopa caliente y pan los están esperando" dijo con una voz de comando

Las tropas entendieron y se comenzaron a retirar y le regreso la vista a Orleans

"Su alteza lo espera en la mesa del trono, y por favor explique lo que ha pasado en el sitio, incluyendo lo de la carta que me ha enviado"

"Y usted que hará Monsieur Francia?"

"Yo me encargare de cuidar personalmente a la señorita D'Arco" dijo mientras ambos hombres se dirigían hacia el interior del palacio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juana se comenzó a despertar con lentitud y extrañes, estaba en un lugar cómodo, demasiado cómodo, no sentía frio, y podría jurar que olía comida gourmet.

Abrió los ojos de pronto y miro hacia arriba solo podía ver una manto que cubría toda su cama. Pensó en estar en el cielo por un momento, pero un leve dolor en el cuello la hizo regresar de golpe.

"Dónde estoy?"

Se dio cuenta que no tria puesta su armadura, si no que en vez de eso traía un cómodo camisón de dormir y unos calcetines de lana. Abrió la cortina de su cama y vio que estaba en una habitación muy lujosa. Había pinturas en las paredes, una chimenea prendida con unos sofás frente a ella. Las ventanas tenían gruesas cortinas y las paredes tapices decorados .El olor de sopa gourmet le golpeo la nariz y su estomago gruño.

"Que paso? "Se levanto y se cubrió con una manta.

Aun le molestaba un poco llevar un camisón o 'vestido' pero abrió la puerta de donde venia el olor lentamente y vio que alguien estaba cortando verduras. Se acerco mas lentamente, pero no sin antes tomar uno de los utensilios de la chimenea por si se trataba de algún enemigo. Se acerco por detrás de la persona picando los vegetales pensando en usar la táctica 'golpee ahora pregunte después'

"Madeimoselle D'Arco le ruego que no haga lo que tiene pensado hacer" le dijo el hombre como si tuviera ojos en la nuca

La chica bajo su 'arma', esa voz ya la había oído antes en un salón enorme, detrás de un escritorio...

"Francia!" exclamo sorprendida

El chico se volteo a verla

"Francia es un nombre muy formal, no lo crees, _cheri? _Francia es un trozo de suelo en este continente, no? Pero yo soy _Francia_ representante de cada idea y postura de la nación... pero madeimoselle puede llamarme Francis"

Juana la siguió un poco el jugo

"entonces Monsieur Francis, donde estoy?"

"En el palacio obviamente..." dijo con tono tranquilo

"Y mi armadura?"

"En reparación"

"Y mi ropa?"

"En la basura probablemente, estaba llena do hoyos, la mucama te traerá ropa nueva pronto"

"Porque estoy vestida así, y más importante, porque estoy en el palacio?" dijo con sorpresa y un poco de molestia, realmente no le gustaba estar mal informada

"Madeimoselle D 'Arco no recuerda lo acontecido hace unos días?"

"Días?"

"Si, regreso del sitio de Orleans herida en el cuello y a estado aquí desde entonces"

"Oh ya veo, jemas creí que un flecha me llegara tan cerca..."

De pronto Juna se dio cuento que alguien la tuvo que haber cambiado de ropa y como no vio a nadie más se sonrojo como un gran tomate

"P...por...que...estoy...vestida...Amm...así?"

Francis la miro confundido y luego entendió a lo que se refería.

"No se preocupe madeimoselle, yo no le eh cambiado de ropa, de eso se han encargado las mucamas..."

Juana suspiro de alivio

"Bien señorita D'Arco..."

"Puedes decirme Juana" dijo ruborizándose un poquito

"Muy bien _Jeanne" _dijo diciendo el nombre en francés "Dado que estamos hoy aquí reunidos para disfrutar la mas suculenta sopa jamás creada, yo diría que _bon apetite"_

Comieron la sopa en silencio, la verdad, no había mucho de que hablar. Juana decidió empezar una pequeña plática

"Cuál es tu flor favorita?" pregunto antes de tomar un poco de vino

Francis lo medito un poco

"La rosa, no hay flor mas romántica y valerosa que la rosa" dijo pensando que el palacio siempre estaba lleno de rosas "Y tu _Jeanne?_"

"Mi flor favorita es el lirio blanco" dijo mientras se servía un poco mas de sopa

"Lirio?"

"Si, tiene un aroma exquisito, es delicada y pura, ah sido mi flor favorita desde siempre"

"Entiendo madeimoselle"

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, pero a Francis se le ocurrió una idea

"_Jeanne?_ Te gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines?"

Eso la tomo por sorpresa

"Claro, por qué no, es bueno relajarse antes de una batalla"

"Batalla?"

"Si, su majestad me ha dado permiso de ser la co-comandante de la armada con Monsieur Duque John II de Alecon. Además se me ha dado el permiso de de capturar los puentes junto con el de Loire. Para que su majestad sea coronado a tiempo."

"Pero Reims, esta lo doble de lejos que Paris y está plagado de tomadores de té!"

"Pienso tomar el riesgo, a menos de que prefieras comenzar a tomar te…"

Francis la tomo del brazo y la hiso voltear a verlo. Ella solo vio sus ojos azules fijos hacia ella. Con las manos en sus hombros dijo decididamente...

"Voy contigo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por Francia! Francis, esto es una locura!" exclamaba Carlos VII

"Jefe, se dio cuenta que uso mi nombre dos veces verdad?" continuo Francia mientras empezaba a reunir su armadura.

"Y yo lo repito que es una locura, solo porque la chiquilla sea una excelente general no significa que tu también te tengas que arriesgar!"

"Le recuerdo que yo no muero tan fácil..."

"A mí no me engañas Francis Bonnefoy, lo que pasa es que ya te comenzó a interesar la chiquilla esa, y etas arriesgando tu pellejo por ella!"

"Esa chiquilla como usted le llama está arriesgando su vida para protegerme a mí y a usted, no me puedo quedar aquí sentando"

"Pero si siempre te has quedado aquí sentado"

"Por eso mismo ya no lo hare mas"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Estas seguro de quieres venir, Francis, tantos años de aristocracia te habrán hecho algo débil, no?" molestaba Juana a Francis al salir del palacio

"Boberías, madeimoselle" dijo mientras tomaba la espada y la movía con una precisión inimaginable "Tuve que aprender a luchar antes de ser aristócrata"

Juan se rio suavemente mientras se subía al caballo

"Listo Monsieur Aleçon?"

"Cuando usted esté lista madeimoselle"

"Entonces, que estamos esperanto? Hyaa!" dijo mientas golpeaba al caballo y las tropas comenzaban a moverse

.-.-.-.-.-.

Las batallas fueron largas y peligrosas, pero Francia era el mejor aliado de Juana, se protegían mutuamente la espalda. El la cuidaba cuando era herida en batalla, y ella se encargaba de cubrirle la espalda. Con el paso del tiempo Juana comenzó a ganarse la confianza de los generales, y llego a salvar la vida de algunos.

Y aun más que eso, su unión con Francis Bonnefoy se hacía más fuerte. Más de una vez las miradas de ambos se cruzaban sin decir palabra, y se podían decir todo por unos instantes. E incluso más de una vez había habido besos furtivos entre ambos. Besos, no lujuriosos como los acostumbrados por Francis, si besos más inocentes y tiernos, ese tipo de besos cálidos que te aseguran que el mundo está bien por unos instantes. Unos besos tan castos que siquiera pensar en lujuria te condenaría al fuego eterno…

Pero conforme su poder militar crecía y Francia se fortalecía, Inglaterra cada vez le tenía más odio y rencor por ser una mujer y que hubiera osado en entrometerse en los planes de tomar Francia. El acabose fue la batalla de Patay, cuando sir Fastolf regreso son su humillante derrota ante los franceses. Seguido por la coronación del rey. Menos de un año había pasado desde que apareció en el mapa y ya había conseguido liberar partes de Francia, más específicamente Paris.

Con esos pensamientos, Inglaterra comenzó a pensar en su contra ataque.

"_Jeanne,_ tal vez, deberías de detenerte un momento, tienes que curar tus heridas..."

"Francis, no hay algo que no me gusta de la situación, tengo el presentimiento de que ellos están planeando algo..."

"Si están planeando algo, esta vez yo te defenderé _mi amore"_

Tal como lo había predicho Juana los Borgoñeses rompieron el trato y trataron de re-capturar Paris. Pero se la dio orden de detenerse .Una vez capturada Saint-Pierre-le-Moûtier. Las tropas marcharon a Paris. Para finalmente descansar un momento.

.-.-.-.-.-

"_Jeanne,_ como sigue tu pierna?" pregunto Francis preocupado ya en el palacio

"No te preocupes por mi Francis, dios me cuida, y te tengo a ti, la pierna no tardara en sanar." Dijo aunque un poco melancólica

Francis pensó en algo, que de seguro la animaría, y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro

"Juana, quieres pasear por los jardines?

A Juana se le iluminaron los ojos

"Por supuesto!"

"Pero debes de taparte los ojos"

"_Oui!_ Pero por que tanto misterio?"

"Tú solo sígueme, confías en mi?"

"Con mi vida"

El la guio por los jardines del palacio. Ella sentía la hierba tocando la planta de sus pies y el fresco olor de Octubre de las hojas caídas

"Francis, ya puedo abrir los ojos?"

"Ya"

Al abrir los ojos nada la hubiera preparado para la sorpresa que lo esperaba. Frente a ella estaba un enorme capo de lirios blancos, cubriendo una significativa parte del jardín. Las manos de Juan volaron a su boca.

"Te gusta?"

Ella se volteo a verlo y le salto al cuello como si fuera una niña. Acabando los dos en el suelo, uno al lado del otro.

Ella se acerco a él y le dijo

"Me encanta" mientras le baba un suave beso en la mejilla

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo

"Juana, alguna vez piensas en el futuro?"

"Ammm... si, a veces"

"Como te vez en el futuro?"

"Tal vez, cuna dios decida qué he hecho suficiente me estableceré, regresaría a mi aldea, me casaría, tendía hijos y moriría...porque lo preguntas?"

Francia se puso muy serio y la miro de lado

"_Jeanne, mi amore, _me amas?"

"Por su puesto Francis" se le acerco al oído "más que a mi vida"

"Entonces Juan D'Arco" se sentó a su lado me harías el honor de acompañarme el resto de tu vida?" dijo mientras sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo

"Sé que soy una nación, y que probablemente yo no muera tan pronto, y que la vez no era lo que tu esperabas...pero creo que podríamos ser muy felices juntos...y..."

Juan le puso el dedo sobre los labios

"Francis Bonnefoy, me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo

Y sin más solo se acerco para darle un beso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe?"

"Francis, te preocupas de mas, solo va a ser rescatar una ciudad de los cejudos estos"

"No te confíes de las tropas del peor cocinero de Europa, ni de los dichosos Borgoñeses..."

"No te preocupes, tu quédate aquí para que vigiles los asuntos de su majestad, y regresare con algo de suerte en Mayo..."

"Pero si estamos en Diciembre de 1429!"

"Volveré no te preocupes, pero toma" dijo Juana mientras se quitaba su cruz de madera del cuello y se la entregaba a Francia "Así tendrás un poco de mi mientras no esté"

Francia se le quedo viendo y saco algo de su bolsillo

Un lirio blanco

"Sé que no durara mucho, pero por lo menos en el camino me recordaras"

"No te podría olvidar aunque quisiera" dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda e le enseñaba el delicado anillo dorado.

Y con esa despedida se marcho en su caballo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó el crudo invierno y le seguía la primavera. Los lirios que se debilitaron con las nevadas comenzaron a re surdir, y Francia las visitaba todos los días para darles agua y recordar a Juana. Ella le escribió una carta explicándole que la situación se alargaría indefinidamente, pero que volvería a casa.

Entonces un día Francia estaba haciendo un poco de papelería en su escritorio cuando llego una carta

"Monsieur, Monsieur!" entro agitado el mensajero

"Que sucede Gastón?" Francia ya se estaba aburriendo de esto

"Es una carta para usted de Monsieur Kirkland..."

"Vamos, dámela, tal vez Juan le volvió a ganar y pide clemencia" dijo sonriendo ante el pensamiento

Pero en cuanto abrió la carta su risa se esfumo de facto al salir de la carta un mecho de pelo rubio, un rubio muy conocido dentro de un anillo dorado...

_Para Francia Enero 1431_

_Como has estado fracasado? Jeje creíste que una niña iba a poder derrotarme a mí?_

_Jajá, pues adivina que los Borgoñeses me ofrecieron una mercancía muy rara, la mismísima doncella de Orleans, para mi completas disposición._

_Ha sido una chica muy testaruda, ha intentado fugarse muchas veces, hasta se ha tirado de la torre y no le ha pasado nada, vaya chica que te encontraste, y para variar se podría decir que es bonita, o al menos eso dicen los demás presos de la torre..._

_Nada más te informo para que te enteres que en este momento inicio el juicio en su contra por herejía .Ya sabía que no era más que una bruja al azar_

_Para agregarle diversion a sido juzgada por el alto Clero Ingles, no cre que haya necesidad de meter al hermanito de Italia en este lio._

_Espera más noticias de mí_

_Inglaterra AKA Arthur Kirkland_

Francis no termino la carta, por que comenzó a temblar de furia y tristeza, y se fue corriendo a la sala del trono.

"Majestad! Tenemos problemas, necesitamos a toda la caballería lista para..."

"Oh vamos Francis, que es ahora?"

"Han capturado a Juana y..."

"No lo sabías?, la tienes capturada desde Mayo de 1430..."

".SABIAS..." dijo Francia al borde de un colapso de furia

"Claro, pero trate de negociar y no funciono, ella era un soldado y sabia lo que podía pasar..."

"Pero está en un juicio en Ruan! Por herejía!"

"Por algo será, ya no tenemos más asunto en ello..."

"Pues aunque no quiera iré a salvar a la persona que lo puso en el trono!"

"Puedes llevarte a unas pocas tropas..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis se subió al caballo pretendiendo llega a tiempo corrió como nunca antes había corrido, sosteniendo con la mano la cruz de madera

"Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada..." fue lo que pensó durante todo el camino

.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en Ruan un 30 de Mayo de 1431. Una chica con el cabello corto y mirada resignada estaba caminando una estaca, mirando al público que se había reunido.

Arthur se levanto frente a todos

"Ciudadanos, hoy será la ejecución de la bruja de Francia!"

Hubo un gran aplauso en la multitud

"Algunas ultimas palabras?" pregunto con sorna

"Quiero rezar"

"Bah! Hazlo, eso no te salvara"

La chica se inco y comenzó a orar fervientemente, y una parte de ella quería evadir la muerte, y otra parte de ella solo quiera ver a su amado Francia de nuevo

"Dios, déjame cuidarlo el resto de la eternidad"

La multitud que comenzó feliz comenzó a guardar silencio y comenzaron los murmullos

"Tal vez esto esta mal" comento una señora

"No me siento bien por esto" comento otro aldeano

Otro de los aldeanos construyo una pequeña cruz y se la ofreció a la chica

"_Merci" _respondió.

Pasaron unos minutos y Arthur se impaciento

"Verdugo comenzad la ejecución" dijo en tono seco

"Pero señor, temo que si la mato, me condenare al fugo eterno..."

El verdugo comenzó a dudar y Arthur tomo la antorcha el mismo

"Bien Juana D' Arco, aunque las llamas te abrasen la piel, nunca escucharan tu dolor..."

Y diciendo esto prendió fuego a la hoguera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis llego al día siguiente,

Y solo encontró cenizas en Ruan. Le pregunto a un anciano que pasaba por ahí, rogando que no hubiera sido ella.

"Es una pena, en este pueblo hemos matado un ángel" dijo mientras seguía su camino

Francia cayó de rodillas y dejo que los ríos cayeran libres por sus mejillas. Jamás había sentido tanta opresión en el pecho. Jamás se había sentido más demacrado y vacio. Permaneció así por horas. Tomando la cruz que aun colgaba en su cuello, tomo una resolución.

"_Jeanne, mi amore _voy a terminar lo que iniciaste"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una cálida brisa regreso a Francia a su habitación, tomado vino a la luz de la luna con un lirio blanco en la mano.

El viento parecía susurrar "Francia..." mientras lo envolvía en lo que parecía un cálido abrazo

Se metió la mano a su camisa y saco la vieja cruz que aun colgaba e su cuello atada a un anillo de oro.

El tomo fuertemente en su mano "Jeanne...Juana...te amo..." y diciendo esto se permitió volver a llorar

No, Inglaterra no sabía lo que se sentía...

**Lo prometido es deuda...**

**Muy bien es le cap. mas largo que he escrito jamás, y no lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes!**

**Gracias a todos los que se interesaron en mi obra, son mi motivación...y recuerden que aun falta un capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos en serio**

**Me base en la vida de Juan de Arco de Wikipedia en Ingles, asi que la mayoria de la trama histrica es haber uno que otro cabio historico, pero realmente fue algo asi...**

**Pd#1 Les dejo un spoiler del siguiente cap. al fínal**

**Pd#2 Después de los 3 caps. Sigue un epilogo (sorpresa ^^)**

**Pd#3 Para el 3 cap. no les voy a prometer fecha, solo les digo que lo subo antes de año nuevo**

**Pd#4 Los reviews hacen girar al mundo**

**Pd#5 Sorry si recibieron un alerta equivocada, pero tuve anoche una pelea mortal con la computadora y ... bien ella gano ¬¬**

**Pd#5 "Aunque la llamas te abrasen la piel, nedie escuchara tu dolor" es parte de una cancion de Juana de Arco por Tierra Santa**

**Spoiler: **

_**El tenía la sangre de ella en sus manos, de la persona que más había cuidado... el, había destrozado a su girasol...**_


	4. El pais que llora sobre la sangre

Algunos beben para olvidar, otros beben para recordar. Pero para Rusia la opción no era grata, no quería recordar, pero temía olvidar, si, temía olvidar esos momentos en los que fue feliz con alguien. Con un gesto resignado, tomo su vodka favorito y se sirvió otro vaso. Mientras las memorias de hace mas de cien años parecían frescas, al igual que les dé hacia 92...

Las memorias de sus últimos años como el Gran Imperio Ruso.

_Petrhof, San Petersburgo Rusia ,1901_

El zar Nicolás II paseaba por el pasillo del plació imperial, justo fuera de una habitación. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver al imperio que estaba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón fuera de la misma habitación.

"Jefe, tranquilícese, va a provocar una trinchera en el suelo" dijo el imperio con eterna paciencia

"¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo, Iván? La zarina está dando a luz, y por lo que se podría ser el nuevo zarévich y tu futuro jefe... ¿Cómo diantres estas tan tranquilo...?"

Iván solo movió los hombros

"Cuando vives tanto como yo la paciencia viene sola...pero zar, dice que está esperando un varón para que suceda el trono, ¿qué pasa con las duquesas?"

"Un mujer no puede gobernar sola..." dijo contrariado

"Catalina lo hizo, y lo hizo muy bien si me permite agregar"

"Braginski, Catalina fue un caso excepcional, pero te recuerdo que a partir de ella hay un decreto que prohíbe que una mujer gobierne sola y..."

La puerta se abrió revelando a una enfermera con cara de alivio, unos momentos después se escucho un llanto

"Alteza..."comenzó la enfermera

"¿Qué fue, niño o niña?, ¿es sano? ¿Cómo está la zarina?"

Rusia solo suspiro y se levanto de su asiento

"Fue una hermosa niña" comenzó la enfermera

"¿Otra mujer?" murmuro el zar con desgana "Necesito dar un paseo..."

Y diciendo esto, salió a caminar hacia los jardines

"Alteza, espere..." dijo la enfermera en vano

"Déjalo ir", le murmuro a la chica cuando le ponía la mano en el hombro "Yo iré a conocer a la nueva gran duquesa" dijo mientras se adentraba a la habitación

Al oír los pasos, la zarina Alexandra volteo un poco la cabeza

"Nicolás ¿eres tú?"

"Lo siento alteza, pero el zar fue a pasear a los jardines"

"¿Se entero de que fue niña verdad?

"Si"

"Me lo temía", prenso en voz alta "El próximo será niño"

"Alteza, no creo que sea prudente que usted..."

"Vamos Iván", dijo la zarina interrumpiéndolo "puedes cargarla, te aseguro que no muerde...aun"

Esto lo dejo en shock, jamás le habían permitido cargar a un bebe. Se acerco a la cuna para ver a una bebe ojiazúl mirándolo con curiosidad. Mientas acerco una de sus manos sin guantes a la cuna, volteo a ver a la zarina, que aun se veía exhausta

"Pero alteza, no sé si sea prudente que yo..."

Su dialogo fue interrumpido por la bebe en cuestión, que le tomo firmemente el dedo. Rusia se quedo atónito. ¿Acaso esa bebe sabia quien era él, El gran imperio ruso que gobernaba desde Europa hasta Asia?

"Creo que le agradas" dijo la zarina un poco adormilada

Rusia se agacho un poco para cargarla con una delicadeza no propia de el

"Creo que ella también me agrada, Gran duquesa..."dudo un poco al final

"Anastasia, Anastasia Nikoláyevna Romanov"

"Anastasia, ¿da? La que de nuevo surgirá..."

La bebe aun lo miraba curiosa. Rusia tomo una de sus delicadas manos entre dos de sus dedos

"Mucho gusto gran duquesa Anastasia, soy el Gran Imperio Ruso...pero puedes llamarme Iván"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que el zar llego a la habitación. La zarina y la gran duquesa ya se habían dormido solo quedaba Iván sentado en una silla.

"Braginski" le dijo el zar con tono autoritario "Ve dile a la policía que libera a los estudiantes del invierno pasado, tenía pensado hacer algo por el nacimiento de mi hija "

"Así que la nueva princesa también es 'la que rompe cadenas' ¿da?"

"Si, ve a avisarle de facto, tengo que pasar algo de tiempo con mi familia"

Rusia sintió una punzada de envidia, pero obedeció. Al salir de la habitación quiso ver a sus hermanas, no sabía de dónde, pero extrañaba a su familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1904_

En el palacio imperial había un grito que retumbaba por las habitaciones. ¿La responsable? : Una pequeña princesa

"¡Iván, Iván! Grito una pequeña niña de 3 años mientras corría a alcanzar al chico de larga bufanda

"Malenkaya" dijo Rusia al ver a la chiquilla abrazada a su pierna "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?"

"Mama va a tener al bebe" dijo mientras se soltaba de la pierna de Iván

Eso le sorprendió a Rusia, nunca pensó que la zarina tomara en serio eso de tener un quinto hijo

"Todos esperan que sea un niño" le dijo de un modo casi secreto "Pero si es niño, igual voy a seguir siendo tu favorita, ¿da?" Dijo usando la frase cliché de Iván "Siempre voy a ser Malenkaya, la pequeña, ¿verdad?

Rusia le sonrió cálidamente "Por supuesto Anya"

Para Rusia su favorita sin lugar a dudas siempre fue Anastasia. Compartía el mismo sentido del humor, un poco obscuro quizás, y lo combinaba perfectamente bien con inocencia. No es que no quisiera a las demás duquesas. Pero Anastasia por ser la menor siempre había sido su favorita, además las demás duquesas se comportaban amables y respetuosas, siempre con etiqueta para su corta edad con él, Anya era la única que le demostraba cariño sin etiqueta o formalidad.

Y por lo visto con el otro bebe en camino tendría que ir a calmar al zar antes de que explotara. Cargo a la pequeña y la llevo con una criada, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el zar. Que de nuevo estaba haciendo una trinchera en el suelo.

"Jefe, creo que ya habíamos pasado por esto" dijo Rusia sentándose en un cómodo sillón cerca de la ventana, con plena vista a la puerta de la habitación.

"Braginski, si ya habíamos pasado por esto, ¿ya sabes lo que voy a decir verdad?"

Rusia solo suspiro.

Tras una horas se oyó el débil llanto de un bebe. Y una enfermera salió llorando de la habitación.

"¡Fue un niño!"

Al zar le brillaron los ojos, al fin tenía un heredero para pasar la corona rusa

"¡Braginski! Alégrate mucho a nacido el heredero a la corona Rusa" dijo el zar no cabiendo en felicidad

Iván arrugo un poco la frente, el zar nunca se había puesto tan feliz con el nacimiento de sus hijas...

"¡Quiero que todo el imperio se entere!"

"Pero excelencia" lo interrumpió la enfermera "la salud del zarévich en muy débil..."

"Encárguense de eso, no nos podemos arriesgar que el heredero a la corona muera" dijo con una voz seca

"Si excelencia" dijo la enfermera con una expresión preocupada

Iván solo se pregunto si esto no acarrearía más problemas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1905_

Un hombre de larga barba negra y ojos turbios entro al palacio de Alejandro.

Rusia paseaba por el vestíbulo después de una acalorada discusión con el zar acerca del Manifiesto de Octubre y la revolución de ese mismo año. A Iván para esos años ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, como si tuviera una lucha interna...

Sin embargo, no le paso desapercibido aquella sombría figura. Una criada se acerco al hombre en cuestión y le pregunto el motivo de su estancia. El hombre murmuro algo indescifrable y la criada lo guio mas dentro del plació. Iván se quedo perplejo ante la escena, y detuvo a otra criada que pasaba por ahí.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Ese es el monje Rasputín"

"¿Quién?"

"Un monje que la zarina a mandado llamar por recomendación de su dama de compañía. Parece ser el único de poder aliviar los síntomas de zarévich." Explico la criada

Rusia frunció las cejas. Aquel monje no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, había algo en el que presentía como una amenaza. Pensaba en seguirlo para interrogarlo, pero fue interrumpido por dos melodiosas voces.

"¡Iván!"Las voces infantiles lo llamaron

Iván se volteo a ver a la pequeña pareja, Anastasia y María tomadas de las manos

"Vamos a salir a jugar al jardín" dijeron al unisonó

"¿No acompañas?" pregunto Anastasia

"Claro niñas" dijo Iván mientras las niñas lo tomaban de las manos y lo jalaban hacia la puerta

Los tres llegaron al nevado jardín y María rápidamente corrió a espantar unas cuantas palomas, sin embargo Anastasia no soltó a Iván. Rusia miro hacia la pequeña agarrada a su mano

"¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Malenkaya?"

La pequeña callo por unos instantes

"¿El bebe va a estar bien?"

Iván la miro y se gacha para estar a su nivel

"Por supuesto Anya, yo me encargare de protegerlos a todos"

"¡Gracias Iván!" dijo la pequeña mientras lo abrazaba

De pronto se oyó la voz de María

"¡Hey, Miren!" grito "Hay una flor muy extraña detrás del arbusto, pero no la alcanzo habría que arrastrarse para llegar a ella..."

"¡Yo voy!"Grito la más pequeña de las duquesas mientras corría hacia su hermana

"Pero hermana, traes tu abrigo blanco, no creo que sea propio que te arras..."

María no había terminado su oración y Anastasia ya estaba haciendo pecho tierra en el lodo. Lo único que se veía eran sus zapatitos plancos saliendo del arbusto.

"Creo...Creo que..." jadeo un poco "¡la tengo!"

Entonces la pequeña escucho un gruñido, y levanto un poco la mirada para encontrarse con un perro salvaje justo detrás de la flor

"¡Ah!" grito con terror "¡María, Iván, sáquenme de aquí, hay un perro enorme!"

María trato de jalarla de los pies para sacarla pero el vestido había quedado enredado en las ramas del arbusto. María estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"¡Iván! Gritaron al unisonó las pequeñas

Rusia, que estaba distraído viendo unos pajarillos en un árbol cercano, reacciono en milésimas de segundos. Prácticamente apareció a un lado del arbusto y lo arranco de raíz con una sola mano, dejando expuesta a la pequeña duquesa y al perro en cuestión. Él can se quedo inmóvil, pero en cuanto tuvo contacto con la mirada de Iván salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus patas.

Iván aventó el arbusto a un lado y cargo a la pequeña hecha ovillo del suelo. Notando que estaba protegiendo algo. La temblorosa mano de Anya sostenía la flor acercándosela a Rusia.

"Es un girasol" dijo aun algo asustada "mi tutor dice que crecen cerca del agua, pero no crecen en Rusia por culpa del General Invierno, esta pequeña debió de haber pasado por mucho...Iván...gracias por salvarme...Ten, la flor es tuya" termino la pequeña

Iván se ruborizo por unos segundos y acepto la flor .A partir de ese momento el girasol paso a ser su flor favorita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Iván" dijo la pequeña en camisón de dormir aferrada a una mantita

"Shvibzik, ¿Qué haces aquí despierta tan tarde?" Pregunto Iván, después de todo no era tan común ver a una princesa fuera de su cama a las tres de la mañana, y menos en la habitación del país en cuestión

"Tuve un sueño feo" dijo al borde de las lagrimas

Rusia se sorprendió por un momento, si algo no soportaba eran las lagrimas

"Tranquila malenkaya," dijo levantándose de su cama para ir con la pequeña "¿Por qué no fuiste con María, o con la zarina?"

"Es que...es que..." dijo empezando a llorar

"Tranquila, ¿da?, ¿por qué no me cuentas de tu sueño?"

La pequeña se arropo con su mantita y se acerco al sillón cerca de la chimenea.

"Es que soñé con..."

"Vamos continua"

"Es que no tenía mucho sentido" dijo ruborizándose un poco "Eran como pedazos de sueños"

"Y que era lo que te asustaba malenkaya?" pregunto Iván dulcemente

"Soñé... con mucha gente enojada...que venían al palacio y lo destruían todo, y yo estaba ahí sin poder hacer nada...también soñé con un tren, muy frio y triste...y...y...también soñé con un sótano obscuro y frio...había mucha sangre...había rifles y cuchillos tirados en el suelo...también muchas plumas...y al final soñé con...con... el monje que vino a ver al bebé...se me acercaba mucho...y me daba mucho miedo...y mis hermanas no decían nada, mama tampoco decía nada, pero él se me acercaba con ojos de malo...y...desperté"

Iván se acerco a la pequeña arropada en el sofá

"No llores, Anastasia "dijo abrazándola un poco" Ya te lo dije, yo los protegerá a todos, y respecto a ese jylst, si te llega a molestar, solo háblame, y lo tendré en la línea" dijo Iván pensando que si se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello se aseguraría que no volviera a ver la luz del día y...

"¿Iván?" pregunto la pequeña duquesa

Eso lo saco de sus pensamientos

"Si Anya"

"¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?" dijo con ojos suplicantes

"Ammm" dudo

"Por favor, prometo no hacer ruido y portarme bien, además mi habitación está muy lejos y tu cama es más cómoda..."

"Está bien pequeña pero solo por hoy y..." No había terminado de hablar y la pequeña ya estaba tapada en su cama dormida

Iván suspiro y la cobijo bien antes de tomar una de las cobijas y acomodarse el mismo en el sillón cerca de la chimenea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Iván se levantó un poco torcido por tener que dormir en el sillón, volteo a ver a su cama para encontrarse con una pequeña dormida profundamente.

Volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran las ocho de la mañana, dígase, hora de empezar el día. Cuando de repente escucho un grito.

"¡Nastia! ¡Nastia! ¿Donde estas?" gritaba una criada

Iván salió de su habitación y detuvo a la criada que gritaba frenéticamente

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto tan temprano?" Le pregunto tallándose los ojos

"Oh, señor Braginski, es terrible, no encuentro a Anastasia y es hora de su masaje...y no le he visto en toda la mañana, si su alteza se entera, no sé qué será de mi" dijo al borde de las lagrimas

"Tranquila, malenkaya siempre se esconde, ¿ya busco en los jardines?"

"No, muchas gracias, si la ve informe a cualquier sirvienta" Y diciendo esto desapareció hacia los jardines

Rusia cerró la puerta de su habitación y vio a la pequeña duquesa sentada al borde de la cama mirándolo fijamente

"¿Me vas a delatar?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se cuanto odias esos masajes"

"¿Cómo me escapo sin que me vean?"

Iván lo pensó un poco, Anya tenía que estar en su habitación, pero pasar por los pasillos desapercibida...

"¡Iván! Tengo una idea, escóndeme en tu abrigo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, si, en tu abrigo, nadie se fija en los zapatos y así me ahorro un masaje, solo tienes que llevarme a mi cuarto"

"No creo que sea una buena..."

"Vamos, será divertido, y así te debo una, ¡vamos, vamos!"

Y por descabellado que el plan pareciera, lograron su objetivo y Rusia llego misteriosamente a la habitación de la pequeña pareja. Anastasia salió de del abrigo de Iván y la dio las gracias mientras se dirigía a cambiarse. Iván solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, solo para encontrarse al tan sonado monje Rasputín.

Solo se dirigieron unas miradas frías y cada quien continuo su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_1910_

Cinco años habían pasado, y la pequeña Anya ya era una alegre niña, y si, seguía siendo la favorita de Iván y la encargada oficial de las travesuras en palacio.

"¡Anastasia Nikoláyevna Romanov! ¡Donde estas en este momento!" Grito una enojada zarina

Pero la pequeña ya estaba en los jardines muy bien oculta, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

"¡No lo soporto! ¿Cómo es que mis hermanas y mi madre confían ciegamente en él?" dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas bajo un árbol, que había sustituida al arbusto de hacía cinco años.

"Después de lo que Ivanovna casi juro que le hizo...y mi madre alegando que todo lo que hace es santo... no lo quiero ni ver y menos que este en la habitación a la hora de dormir, siempre tiene esos ojos turbios...solo porque hace sentir mejor al bebe, pero lo está malcriando..." dijo en voz queda mientras seguía llorando

Y es que hacía unos instantes había tenido una acalorada discusión con su madre acerca del hombre que la acorralaba en sus pesadillas.

"Sabes malenkaya, pescaras una pulmonía si sigues aquí en el frio sin ningún abrigo" dijo una voz masculina

La duquesa quito sus manos de su cara y miro al chico de ojos violetas que le estaba ofreciendo su abrigo color café claro.

"¿I...Iván?"

"Las criadas me dijeron que habías tenido una discusión con la zarina, así que supuse que estarías aquí"

Ella la miro con los ojos aun llorosos

"Pero no creo que encuentres otro girasol aquí..."

La pequeña no se contuvo y corrió a abrazar a Rusia, y aunque Rusia le sacaba cincuenta centímetros, igual podía secar sus lágrimas con su camisa.

"Tranquila malenkaya, tranquila" dijo poniéndole el abrigo ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tuve una pelea con mama y Olga" dijo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba

"Creo que si me entere de eso, ¿de qué trato?"

La niña callo

"Está bien si no me lo quieres decir..."

Ella lo volteo a ver a sus ojos

"Es que temo que te molestes conmigo..."

"No me podría enojar contigo malenkaya..."

"Es que te vas a enojar por no haberte dicho antes..."

Iván pauso un momento, de que trataba esto, no se podía imaginar algún motivo por lo cual Anya pensara que estaría en problemas por decirle

"¿Qué tal si entramos pequeña Shvibzik? Te preparare uno de mis sbiten"

"Está bien, hace años que no pruebo uno, solo he tomado té desde hace mucho"

Caminaron a la cocina, y les dirigieron los criados unas cuantas miradas de extrañes al ver a Iván sin su saco y a la pequeña duquesa con el saco en cuestión siendo arrastrado .Llegaron a la cocina e Iván los mando a todos afuera, nadie chisto en obedecer.

Primero se sentó Iván en un banco y la pequeña en el otro mientras tomaba su sbiten

"¿Qué tal el sbiten?"

"Delicioso Iván" dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo

"Ahora Anastasia, dime, de que se trata" pregunto suavemente

La pequeña miro su taza

"¿Tienes miedo?" pregunto con seriedad

La pequeña asintió

"¿_Me _tienes miedo?" pregunto ahora con franca curiosidad, no sería la primera en responder positivamente a esa pregunta

La pequeña subió la cabeza y lo miro directo a los ojos y dijo algo que lo sorprendió

"Iván, nunca te tendría miedo" dijo con una mirada muy segura

"¿Entonces a quien le temes?"

Anastasia volvió a callar

"Malenkaya, prometo no enojarme _contigo_"

"¿De verdad?"

"Palabra de honor, si no lo cumplo me casare con Natalia…" dijo mientras un escalofrió lo recorrió internamente

"Hablas en serio" dijo la pequeña mientras le daba el último sorbo al sbiten "Lo que paso es que… Rasputín, siempre va a nuestras habitaciones…de noche, cuando solo traemos puesto el camisón...Y me siento incomoda con su mirada, pero cuando quería hablar con mama…"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Iván tomándole también a su sbiten

"Una de nuestras damas declaro que Rasputín había abusado de ella…"

La mano de Iván comenzó a apretar la taza con fuerza

"Pero después la encontraron en la cama con un cosaco…pero aun así quería hablar con mama, pero de camino a mi recamara he tenido una discusión con Olga…y me ha dicho que no hable más del tema, y lo que sea será…

La taza recibió una pequeña quebrada por la mano de Rusia

"Y cuando comencé a hablar finalmente con mama, dijo que todo lo que Rasputín hacia era santo…"

La taza se hizo pedazos en la mano de Iván

"¡Iván! Grito la pequeña aterrada

Pero Rusia no escuchaba razones y se levantó de facto

"Iván, prometiste que no te enojarías…" algo temerosa

La cara del poderoso imperio se suavizo por unos instantes

"Prometí no enojarme contigo" y diciendo esto desapareció de la cocina con un aura malvada

Paso por los pasillos del palacio a gran velocidad, y los criados que lo veían pasar se quedaban paralizados por el aura que emitía y el sonido de su clásico "kolkolkol". En lo que parecían segundos había llegado al despacho del zar, que estaba hablando con uno de sus generalas y estuvo a punto de echar a Iván, pero al ver los ojos fríos y la atmosfera pesada mando al general afuera y se quedaron el zar con el imperio. La puerta se cerró.

"¿Qué...que es lo que sucede...Braginski?" titubeo un poco el zar

"Zar Nicolás II, durante su gobierno e soportado muchas cosas, mis manos me duelen, y a veces siento el hambre del pueblo, todo esto lo he soportado por qué no puedo perder mi posición frente a los demás países europeos. Pero escúcheme bien si por algo he soportado tanto ha sido por la familia imperial, descendientes de Catalina y de Pedro el Grande, así que hay algo que no voy a tolerar es que algún miembro pequeño de la familia posea angustia por culpa de alguien."

"Pero Alexis ah estado bien…"

"Yo me refería a la Duquesa Anastasia"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Eso en este momento no tiene relevancia, pero le _ordeno _que tenga muy bien vigilado al monje Rasputín, presiento que será algo malo para el imperio…"

"Braginski, sé que no te da confianza, pero tienes que entender que se tiene que proteger la vida del zarévich cueste lo que cueste"

"¡Pero hasta la familia imperial esta escandalizada!"

"Déjalos escandalizarse, y además Iván, te pediré que te retires, ya que tengo una conversación pendiente con el general que acabas de aterrar"

Rusia comenzó a sentir una sensación desagradable en su cuerpo, era como si algo o alguien le susurraran que acabara con el zar en ese momento, sintió el dolor en sus manos y el hambre lo mordía desde adentro. Por algún motivo un nombre con L le comenzaba a sonar tentador y el nombre de Nicolás II y el de su familia sabia a pólvora y metal, noto sus manos adoloridas, estaban frías, tan frías como Siberia…

Pero pensó en una pequeña dándole un girasol y el sentimiento casi desapareció

"Está bien jefe" dijo silenciosamente mientras salía del despacho del zar a pensar un poco

Salió a caminar un poco por los pasillos del inmenso palacio. ¿Qué le pasaba?, no recordaba haber tenido ese tipo de sentimientos en contra de algún otro zar, tal vez a veces los quería dejar inconscientes en el suelo, ¿pero asesinar a sangre fría?

Seguía pensando y se sintió observado, ¿sería quizás algún de sus bien entrenados espías? O peor su hermanita Natalia….Se giro rápidamente y no vio a nadie al principio, no fue sino hasta que sintió que unos grandes ojos azules lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Hablaste con papa?" pregunto la pequeña niña

A Iván le tomo algunos segundos entender lo que le decían.

"Si, malenkaya, hable con tu padre"

"¿Lo van a mandar a Siberia?" pregunto en un tono inocente pero a la vez amenazador

"Veras Nastia, sabes que tu hermano está muy enfermo, y _por el momento_ no podemos mandar a Siberia a Rasputín"

"¿Entonces tengo que soportarlo hasta entonces? "Preguntó con una voz débil

"Me temo que si"

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaban de lágrimas

"No llores Anya" le suplico Iván "Nadie jamás te hará daño"

La pequeña lo tomo de la mano, y siguieron caminando por los pasillos del palacio.

.-.-.-.-.

_1914_

Un chico de ojos violetas estaba en el vacio salón de baile, hablando con una pequeña princesa y un joven zarévich, contando emocionado de sus victorias pasadas

"Y entonces le gane a Polonia y traje a Lituania arrastrando a mi casa cuando…"

Se oyó un portazo en la puerta del salón

Era el padre de los pequeños

"¡Braginski, te necesito en la sala de juntas en este momento!" Grito el padre en cuestión

"Pero papa", replico la pequeña, "Iván nos estaba contando la mejor parte…"

"¡A callar, Anastasia!" El chico de los ojos violetas apretó los puños ante tal grito

"Pero padre…"

"Sin replicas Alexis, si quieren oír el resto de la historia vayan directamente con Lituania"

"Pero Toris siempre deja los detalles fuera" se quejo la duquesa

"Está bien chicos, les terminare de contar esa historia cuando termine de hablar con su padre" dijo finalmente Iván

Los niños se levantaron del pulido suelo y se dirigieron hacia sus recamaras, no sin antes que la pequeña le dirigiera una mirada de preocupación al chico.

Una vez que ya se habían ido, Iván Braginski llego al despacho del zar, solo para encontrarse a más de una persona ahí.

Sentados en una mesa grande estaban Armenia, Azerbaiyán, Bielorrusia, Estonia, Finlandia, Georgia, Kazakstán, Lavita, Lituania, Ucrania y otros cuyos nombres no recordaba, pero sabía perfectamente que tenían algo en común…

"¡Hermano!" Grito Bielorrusia "Cásate conmigo"

"Natalia, ya vives en mi casa, ¿que mas quieres?" pregunto sin esperar una respuesta

También en la mesa estaban sentado el general de hacia algunos años, la zarina y el infame Rasputín.

"Zar, ¿cuál es el motivo que todos los miembros de la casa estén aquí reunidos? ¿Y aun más importante que hace _el _aquí?" pregunto Rusia comenzando a enojarse, lo que hiso que a los demás países les corriera un escalofrió.

"Toma asiento Braginski" dijo el Zar lo más tranquilo que pudo

Iván se sentó en un extremo de la masa, con el zar de frente y sus hermanas a sus lados. El zar estaba al otro extremo con la zarina a su izquierda y Rasputín a su derecha, en medio de la mesa estaba un mapa de Europa extendido.

"Comencemos con esta junta informativa" proclamo el General Brusilov

"Comenzare a decirles que el imperio Austro-Húngaro acaba de declararle la guerra a Serbia, y le aconsejado que no aceptar todos los términos de dicho tratado, por lo que Austria nos ah declarado la guerra, aparte tenemos de aliados a los franceses, que le han declarado la guerra a Alemania"

"¿En resumen?" pregunto la zarina aburrida, los países la miraron con recelo

"Acaba de iniciar la primera guerra mundial"

"Creí que la primera fue el de los siete años…" dijo Estonia algo asustado

"Eso no importa, el caso es que estamos en guerra, y dadas las circunstancias yo tomare el mando del ejército…"menciono el zar

"¿Qué?" Casi gritaron todos los países del imperio, el general y la zarina, el único calmado parecía Rasputín

"Pe…pero cariño, ese es el trabajo de los generales…y…"

"No te preocupes Alexandra, Rasputín ah sido quien me ah dado la idea"

"Oh, entonces está bien" dijo satisfecha

Las naciones de la Rusia Imperial se miraban atónitas, ¿alguien tan inútil como su jefe iba a guiarlos en la guerra?

"Yo protesto" se oyó una voz

"¿Quien a dicho eso?"

Miraron al otro lado de la ovalada mesa viendo a un Rusia muy inestable

"P…pues aunque protestes Braginski, soy tu jefe y me debes de obedecer, además se que es lo mejor pues aquí mi confidente Rasputín me ah dicho que si no verá al imperio Envuelto en una nube negra e inmerso en un profundo y doloroso mar de lágrimas" concluyo el zar

Hubo un silencio incomodo

"¿Cuando nos vamos?" Pregunto Bielorrusia acariciando uno de sus afilados cuchillos

"De inmediato" dijo el zar

"Zar", dijo Rusia "Pero el ejército no está ni bien preparado, ni armado ni entregado, serian puros campesinos analfabetas, y a ellos los necesitamos para que produzcan la comida

"Algo se nos ocurrirá, ganaremos por números, además les dije que era una reunión informativa, todo ya está decidido, pueden irse"

Los países asintieron y se fueron marchando especialmente los bálticos

Solo se quedo Iván y Nicolás

"Nos vamos mañana" dijo serio

"Lo sé" dijo con sus emociones apenas bajo control

"Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya, no tendremos tiempo que perder"

"Creo que iré a terminar de contarle la historia a los niños" dijo con voz seca

"Alexis viene con nosotros" informo el zar como si hablara del clima

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tiene que empezar a saber cómo dirigir un imperio"

"Si al menos usted supiera" pensó en decir Iván

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iván entro a su habitación y se comenzó a quitar las botas y el abrigo, un suave golpe en la puerta de madera lo distrajo.

"Adelante" dijo cansado, mañana le esperaría el infierno de la guerra, de nuevo

La puerta se abrió un poco y se rebeló una pequeña de trece años

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Seguro malenkaya, ¿tuviste una pesadilla o algo así?"

La pequeña negó con la cabeza

"No, vi la realidad"

Rusia se le quedo viendo con un gesto preocupado

"Sé que mañana te vas a la guerra…"

Hubo un silencio incomodo

"Da, pero no te preocupes…"

La pequeña corrió a abrazarlo como hacía ya algunos años

"Por favor Iván, ¡no te vayas!, no te quiero perder…dile cualquier excusa a mi padre, lo que sea pero no te vayas…" dijo con una voz desesperada

Rusia miro con una cara suave a la niña

"Tranquila Anastasia, soy el gran imperio Ruso, una simple guerra no me va a detener, prometo regresar completo, sano y salvo"

La chica comenzó a tranquilizarse

"Además, no estaré fuera todo el tiempo de la guerra, también tengo que estar con tu madre para ayudarla a controlar el imperio"

"¿De verdad Iván?"

"Da"

"Entonces ten esto" Dijo mientras le entregaba un pañuelo con delicado bordado de girasol. Tenía además las iniciales I.B. El bordado parecía simple, pero al verlo detenidamente, uno notaba que no era un bordado simple, si no que se le veía mucho esfuerzo.

"Anya, no tenias que esforzarte tanto"

"No fue nada, en serio"

Iván noto que las delicadas manos de la duquesa estaban vendadas severamente, en más de cuatro dedos.

"Muchas gracias Malenkaya" dijo mientras la abrazaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La guerra fue más cruda de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, y si bien el frente Ruso era casi imbatible, en casa las cosas eran muy complicadas. La zarina no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo dirigir un imperio, y estaba a la casi total merced del monje Rasputín. Ella solo le estaba quitando prestigio a la ya odiada familia imperial, y el hecho de que tuviera sangre Prusiana no la hacía más popular entre el pueblo. Por aquellos días Iván tenía que estar moviéndose del humillante campo de batalla hacia el palacio, y la vista no era grata, se comportaba frio con la familia imperial, en especial con la zarina y el zar. Los niños sintieron la onda fría de su creciente desprecio, todos menos la pequeña Anastasia, que era quien siempre lo recibía con un abrazo y lo despedía con lagrimas en los ojos. Parecía que ella ara lo único que lo mantenía con su sanidad intacta.

El ambiente en palacio se relajo por unos momentos en 1916 tras la muerte de Rasputín, la familia imperial lloro la perdida, excepto Anastasia que cuando lo supo solo se quedo callada en silenciosa felicidad. Habían corrido rumores que Iván había sido quien encabezo el plan para su ejecución, el negó los cargos, pero todos sabían la verdad.

También había otro secreto a voces, parecía que la más pequeña de las duquesas estaba viendo a alguien .Y según los mismos rumores del palacio no era un príncipe ni nada por el estilo, porque todos se habían enterado de la acalorada discusión entre la zarina y su hija respecto a su futuro respecto a matrimonios.

Anastasia había dejado en claro que quería permanecer en el lugar al que llamaba hogar, y que se negaba rotundamente a casarse con alguien que no fuera ruso.

Pero no seamos ingenuos, el secreto a voces se le decía de esa manera porque todos sabían la verdad de a quien estaba viendo Anastasia. Alguien que había cuidad de ella desde que era una bebe, y cuyo cariño había empezado de hermanos pero había crecido en algo más.

Parecía que todo estaba en un mortal equilibrio… hasta que _eso _sucedió.

.-.-.-.-.-

_San Petersburgo Rusia Marzo 1917_

"¡¿Pero qué significa esto?" grito el zar temblando frente a la bayoneta que se apuntaba hacia él, empuñada nada más y nada menos que por Iván Braginski

"Tal como lo oíste Nicolás" dijo una voz mecánica "Esto es una revolución, ya has agotado mi paciencia, tu y esposa han abusado de mi una última vez, a partir de ahora solo eres un civil mas, y quedas confinado a este palacio hasta que yo ordene lo contrario"

"Pe…Pero Iván…"

"Llámame por mi apellido, ya no tenemos esa familiaridad, si nos hubiéramos mantenido fuera de la guerra tal vez esto no hubiera pasado, o tal vez si hubiéramos tenido a alguien competente en el frente esto tampoco hubiera pasado, pero el hambre ya me tiene harto, mis oídos zumban por las protestas mis manos practicante sangran por el abuso"

Fue cuando el zar entendió que él no era más que un humano, tratando de enfrentarse literalmente a una nación furiosa y hambrienta. Y sabia que si quería salvarse y salvar a su familia tendría que seguir las ahora reglas del juego.

"Está bien, no me tienes que apuntar con una bayoneta, ya entiendo" respiro"Yo Nicolás II Emperador y autócrata de todas las Rusias, oficialmente renuncio al cargo que se me ah heredado, dando por terminado el impero Ruso liderado por la dinastía Romanov" Volvió a respirar profundamente

"Bien" dijo Iván, "pero aun así han de permanecer tú y tu familia en el palacio de Alejandro hasta que yo indique lo contrario"

"Entiendo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una carta había llegado desde Inglaterra poco después de que el zar abdicara, informándolo que aunque le gustaría darle asilo al monarca y a su familia, su presencia podría traer problemas al reino, y por lo tanto rechazaban la solicitud.

"Y yo que creí que Sir Arthur nos daría asilo" le comento el ex zar a su esposa mientras se acomodaba en su habitación

"No te preocupes Nicolás, las cosas irán mejor" dijo la ex zarina confiada

"Eso espero" dijo el zar quitándose las botas

"Sabes cariño" dijo la ex zarina, "Nastia me preocupa"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto con curiosidad, ahora que no era zar le podía poner un poco mas de atención a sus hijos

"La eh visto muy deprimida desde que no podemos salir, a veces la veo mirando hacia la puerta como si esperara que algún entrara a sacarla de aquí…"

"¿Para qué nos engañamos Alexandra?, sabemos a quién está esperando" dijo Nicolas II mientras miraba por la ventana

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hermana" dijo una voz infantil

No hubo respuesta

"Hermana, tienes que salir de este trance" dijo el pequeño Alexis a su hermana mayor

De nuevo no hubo repuesta

"No te puedes queda así nada mas esperando a ese monstruo" dijo Alexis casi gritando

La joven volteo furiosa a ver a su único hermano

"¡El no es un monstruo!" exclamo molesta

"Entonces ¿porque estamos encerrados aquí?" pregunto ácidamente

"Estamos aquí en lo que él se estabilice y nosotros podamos irnos a algún lado, ¿no ves que es por nuestra propia seguridad? En me prometió que nos cuidaría a todos"

Hubo un silencio

"¿De verdad lo crees, hermana?" pregunto María que había estado escuchando todo al otro lado de la habitación

"Estoy completamente segura"

"Esperemos que tengas razón" menciono Olga

"Por el bien de todos" finalizo Tatiana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche mientras Anastasia estaba dormida en su cama sintió como una mano la sacudía y le tapaba la boca.

"Tranquila Anastasia, soy yo" dijo un voz familiar

La chica abrió los ojos y vio una silueta con una larga bufanda

"No digas nada y sígueme sin hacer ruido"

La chica accedió, se puso sus pantuflas y se dejo guiar por la gran mano que la sostenía

Llegaron a la cocina, el chico prendió la luz y ella al fin lo pudo ver más claramente. Se horrorizo por la lamentable situación en la que se encontraba su amado

"Iván" dijo casi en silencio u corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente, él le correspondió el abrazo

"¿Que le paso a tu abrigo?, ese uniforme se ve tan…"

"¿Diferente?"

"Si" admitió finalmente

"Es mi uniforme ahora" dijo el mecánicamente

"Al menos pudiste conservar tu bufanda" dijo ella mientras acariciaba el borde de esta

Hubo un silencio

"Te extraño" dijo ella finalmente con los ojos llenándose de lagrimas

"Yo también, pero por ahora es mejor si no estamos juntos, mi mente está dando vuelcos, lo último que quisiera seria lastimarte" dijo mientras la abrasaba y le daba u beso en la frente

"¿Cuánto durara esta pesadilla?" pregunto angustiada

"Espero que no mucho" dijo hundiendo su cara en el cabello de ella

Pasaron unos minutos, ninguno de los dos se movía

"Me tengo que ir, se preguntaran donde estoy" dijo como si presintiera algo

"Asumo que rogarte no me servirá, ¿da?" dijo desesperanzada

"Nyet, pero es bueno saber que alguien aun se preocupa" dijo honestamente

"No te esfuerces de mas Iván, no me gusta verte tan lastimado…" dijo ella con cara triste

"Lo sé" dijo triste "pero tengo algo para que me recuerdes" dijo mientras examinaba sus bolsillos sacando un relicario, con su foto y la de ella, en el frente estaba grabado un girasol.

"Gracias" dijo ella enternecida por el inesperado detalle

"Debes regresar a tu cuarto" dijo con una voz cansada

"Si, lo sé"

"Antes de que te vayas, quiero que además tengas esto" dijo entregándole un papel doblado "No sé cuanto dure mi cordura, así que ten estas palabras"

Ella asintió

"Léelas cuando estés sola, y guárdalas hasta el final" y diciendo esto el desapareció de la cocina

.-.-.-.-.-

_Para mi querida y dulce Anastasia_

_Sé que estos últimos meses han sido un infiero, y daría todos mis siglos de conocimiento para eliminar esta ultima década de sufrimientos_

_Pero como ya te habrás enterado estoy liderando una revolución, mi ahora jefe Lenin quiere convertirme al sistema socialista, pero una parte de mi sigue leal a ti y a tu familia. No sé cuanto más dure eso, eh oído rumos acerca de que los quieren mandar al exilio, me tranquilizaría mucho si lo lograran, uno de los más interesados en tu madre y tus hermana es Gilbert, que asegura que por tener sangre Prusiana tal vez pueda reclamar su seguridad._

_Aun así no creo que sea posible._

_Créeme cuando te digo que de verdad te quiero proteger, así que te quisiera decir algunas cosas…_

_Tal vez esta es la última vez que te hable dulcemente, mi malenkaya, ya que no sé en qué estado me encuentre en nuestro próximo encuentro…._

_Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, como nunca eh amado a nadie a lo largo de los siglos, y que créeme cuando te digo que de verdad cambiaria todo lo que poseo por poder ser un simple mortal a tu lado._

_Tristemente no es así._

_Recuérdame como en los buenos tiempos, mi girasol_

_Siempre tuyo, Iván_

_Pd._

_Lo nuestro me recuerda a la historia de la primera Romanov, su nombre era Anastasia y fue la esposa de Iván el Terrible, cuando ella se alejo, el predio la razón…le ruego a Dios que esa historia no se repita…_

Anastasia tomo la carta entre sus manos y la estrujo contra su corazón, le hubiera gustado no ser una princesa y que él no fuera un imperio, ¿hubiese sido mucho pedir que el solo fuera un chico y ella solo una doncella?

Ríos silenciosos recorrieron sus mejillas mientras apretaba el relicario como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Agosto 1917_

Una persona armada entro al salón, para hablar con la familia Romanov

"Familia Romanov, por motivos de su seguridad serán movidos a Ekatimburgo" dijo el guardia con una voz cansada

"¡Pe...Pero no podemos movernos, el Tsarevi…perdón Alexis, está muy enfermo, no sería posible que sobreviviera al viaje!" dijo la ex Zarina angustiada

"Veremos que esto se solucione"

En una estación de tren una familia se separaba, había abrazos y besos tristes

"Quiero que se cuiden mucho niños, los veremos en cuanto Alexis se mejore" dijo Alexandra con lagrimas en los ojos

"Si madre, nosotras cuidaremos al bebe" dijeron al unisonó Olga, Tatiana, y Anastasia mientras se despedían de su madre

La familia Romanov había sido separada para llegar a Ekatimburgo, por la precaria situación de Alexis, se reunirían hacia unos meses después…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Un tren triste y solitario, personas enojadas, parece que todo se cumple" pensó Anastasia en su habitación

"¡Hermanas!" grito Tatiana entrando a la habitación "Tengo noticias de Mama Papa y María"

"No te las guardes" dijo Olga, dinos ya que dice la carta

"Está bien"

La carta mencionaba el frio que hacía en Ekatimburgo, mucho más frio que en Moscú y San Petersburgo, y de cómo habían sido inspeccionados exhaustivamente a su llegada, su madre les pedía que cuidaran a Alexis y que trataran de esconder la joyería en sus ropas, preferentemente coserlas al corsé para evitar que se las quitaran

"Es horrible" dijo Olga

Anastasia no dijo nada y busco debajo de la cama los joyeros de las tres y los desperdigo por la cama, busco en el armario y saco tres corsés

"Más vale ir empezando" dijo con voz plana

Sus hermanas asintieron y comenzaron a bordar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Finales de Abril 1918 Ekatimburgo Rusia _

Los últimos pasajeros del solitario tren llegaron a su destino final: La casa Ipatiev

La casa había pertenecido a un oficial de la industria minera, y ahora serviría de guarida de los Romanov.

"¿Aun crees que no es un monstruo, hermana?" dijo Alexis con desprecio "Nos han encerrado aquí, con raciones de soldado, no es que a mí me moleste, yo ya tengo mi entrenamiento militar y se soportar esto, pero algo aquí no anda bien, tal vez muy pronto todos estaremos…"

"A callar" dijo Olga, "Ahora no es momento de discutir"

"Si hermana" dijeron los dos más chicos de la familia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban lentos y fríos, los Romanov vivían como una familia ordinaria, rezando todos los días para que alguien llegara a salvarlos.

Anastasia solo rogaba por una persona

Cada quien trataba de aguantar a su manera, ya fuera contando algún anécdota, algún chiste o algunas actuaciones improvisadas.

De nuevo todo estaba en un mortal equilibrio

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Casa Ipatiev, Ekatimburgo Rusia 17 de Julio de 1918_

El doctor Bodkin fue ordenado a despertar a la familia real a las dos de la mañana. Al parecer los iban a cambiar de ubicación ante la cercanía del Ejército Rojo, pero primero fueron conducidos a un pequeño sótano.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"Es solo una fotografía familiar" dijo uno de los guardias

"¿Pueden traer una silla para Alexandra y Alexis?" pregunto el zar preocupado

El guardia movió la cabeza y otro de los guardias trajo un par de sillas

La familia se acomodo.

De pronto una docena de guardias bajaron al sótano, cargando armas. Anastasia empezó a hiperventilar, un sótano obscuro…lo único que faltaba era…

"¿Los Romanov están listos?" dijo una voz sin emoción

"Si, General Braginski" dijo el que parecía el jefe de los guardias

Ante la familia Romanov se encontraba Yakov Sverdlov y a su lado, con un uniforme gastado Iván Braginski .El último comenzó a leer un papel en sus manos, no sin antes escanear con la mirada a las temerosas personas frente a él.

"Hoy llego un telegrama, que finalmente me daba permiso a mí, la unión Soviética de dictarles su sentencia"

"¿Unión soviética? ¿Sentencia?" pensaron los acusados confundidos y temerosos

"Nicolás II, Alexandra, Olga, Tatiana, María, Alexis y…Anastasia Romanov" su voz tembló un poco en el ultimo nombre "En este día, quedan sentenciados a muerte…"

Hubo un segundo de silencio

"¿Qué?" alcanzó a murmurar Nicolás II

"¡Fuego!" declaro Yacov

El último zar de Rusia cayó muerto en ese instante, su hija y su esposa trataron de persignarse, pero fueron disparadas por la segunda ráfaga. Tras varias series había mucho humo en el sótano y abrieron las ventanas para que el gélido aire limpiara la cortina de humo. Todos menos tres personas estaban muertos.

Anastasia su hermana María y la criada de su madre estaban agonizantes pero vivas.

Yakov les dirigió una mueca de desprecio, menciono a dos guardias y a Iván

"Encárguense de eso" diciendo eso se dirigió a las escaleras

Los otros dos guardias terminaron de apuñalar a María y a la criada, esta última se defendió con una almohada, dejando plumas desperdigadas por todo el lugar. Iván quedo frente a Anastasia

Ella grito de dolor y desesperación

El no se movió

"¿Qué esperas Braginski? ¡Termina a la ultima Romanov!" grito Yakov

El siguió sin moverse, levanto su bayoneta y la acerco al cuerpo perforado de ella

"¿Así que usaste las joyas para tu protección, Gran Duquesa? Siempre llena de sorpresas" dijo con una voz fría y seca

Ella lo miro con horror

Entonces dirigió su bayoneta hacia su cuerpo, y con múltiples puñaladas la dio por muerta, no contaba con que Yakov estaba tras de él, apuntándole directamente.

"Nunca dudes" dijo en rumbo de clavarle el rifle a Iván

Algo se interpuso

El cuerpo sangrante de la más pequeña de las duquesas

"No te atrevas a atacar a Iván" dijo mientras la sangre salía de su boca y una mirada chispeante salía de sus ojos

Ambos hombres se quedaron atónitos, ella con un movimiento saco de su cuello un relicario perforado lo lanzo al suelo en dirección de los pies de Iván

"Iván… toma tu relicario…" dijo con su voz más dulce y respiración cortada "yo ya no… lo necesito…" dijo ahora con una voz triste "no olvides a… Malenkaya... ¿Da?" y diciendo esto último cayó muerta con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de tranquilidad en su rostro.

Yakov se dirigió a la planta alta, temeros de la reacción del general, mientras Iván se quedo solo con los cadáveres.

"¿Ma…Malenkaya?" dijo Iván mientras sus ojos buscaban alguna chispa de vida en el cadáver ensangrentado. Cayó de rodillas al frio piso, miro sus manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, _su _sangre.

Lagunas saladas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos. De pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho, algo muy fuerte e inimaginable, se abrió la chaqueta y vio como un hueco se comenzó a formar el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Con un sonido rápido su corazón había caído en sus manos. Desesperado y asustado lo metió rápidamente en su pecho, y este comenzó a sanar más lentamente de lo usual, entonces noto que tenía un bayonetazo en la clavícula, no era una herida normal, era una cicatriz histórica.

Tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la abrazo

"¡Lo siento Malenkaya!" sollozo desesperado "Lo siento, rompí mi promesa de siempre protegerte y…"

Algo se quebró dentro de el, era como si una balanza hubiera alcanzado su límite.

Se levanto dejando su cuerpo en el suelo. Tomo el relicario y se lo metió instintivamente en el bolsillo, ralamente no entendiendo nada. No quería entender nada. Se fue del sótano sin siquiera mirar atrás. Tendrían que pasar muchas décadas para que volviera a abrir ese bolsillo, o siquiera pensar en esa fría noche. El bolsillo con un relicario perforado, con la imagen de la chica que le había hecho perder el corazón. Y que con su muerte se había llevado su razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_San Petersburgo Rusia, Actualidad_

Era de nuevo 17 de Julio, Iván estaba solo en su casa, en ese día nadie lo podía ver u oír. Estaba en su decimoquinta botella de vodka. No, estaba equivocado desde el principio, el vodka no lo podía hacer olvidar, solo lo hacía recordar más agudamente y revivir la horrorosa experiencia en su mente. Tomo la botella y la lanzo a la chimenea con rabia, poco le importaba si su casa explotara. Tomo el relicario, envuelto con un pañuelo bordado, el grabado de girasol no se había borrado con el tiempo. Lo abrió y se encontró con su cara, perforada por el centro, en el lado opuesto estaba la cara de una chica sonriendo, ahí estaba la cara de su girasol.

Lo tomo con su mano y lo apretó firmemente

"Lo siento Anastasia" y diciendo esto cayó en el subconsciente inducido por el vodka y la tristeza mientras sus ojos se desbordaban por sus mejillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eh terminado el ultimo capitulo de "Perdidas" fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir tengo un nudo en la garganta en este momento, no les niego que el capitulo me tardo desde diciembre en completar, y espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias.**

**Muchos datos históricos están distorsionados, pero muchos están basados en le vida real de Anastasia y su familia. Use más de una página de Wikipedia para ubicarme, en Ingles y en español.**

**¡Esperen el epilogo! Muchas cosas importantes se explican ahí**

**Pd. No voy a remplazar la nota aun, la voy a quitar hasta que lo termine termine.**

**El review no muerde :D **

**Chequen este video, algunas escenas fueron inspirados por el http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=d3cOU2Ec-T0**

Edit: Agregue y modifique un par de cosillas, los lectores astutos sabran que fue :D


	5. Epilogo: Un dia en Octubre

Era un día cualquiera de otoño, el G8 estaba reunido en Los Ángeles y estaba terminando su reunión sin problemas. Incluso Canadá había dicho cosas importantes y los países realmente lo habían oído. Después de varias horas había llegado el momento de retirarse. Pero EUA insistía en que se quedaran

"No se pueden ir todavía" insistió Alfred

"Lo siento hermano" dijo primero Mathew "Pero ya quede de verme con alguien"

"No seas aguafiestas Mattie, estoy seguro que Ucrania no se molestara si…"

Ambos hermanos voltearon para ver a Rusia despidiendo "kolkolkol"

"Tarado" dijo Canadá entre dientes "Pues, adiós, eh" dijo mientras salió disparado de la sala de juntas.

"Bueno, ahora solo somos…" comenzó a decir EUA

Japón, Italia y Alemania se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida

"Hey, ex eje" grito EUA "¿Que planeando?"

"Lo sentimos Alfred-san" dijo Japón "Pero ya habíamos quedado para salir los tres"

Alemania saco un calendario perfectamente organizado

"Si lo cambiamos, todas nuestras futuras salidas a comer se revolverán, y hoy es en casa de Italia, así que no podemos faltar" dijo Alemania lo ultimo con una voz digna de un militar

Y diciendo esto los tres se fueron

"Pe…pero" dijo EUA triste "Tengo alcohol…"

Se volteo a ver a quien quedaba, Rusia Francia e Inglaterra lo miraban con curiosidad

"Asumo que eso ultimo, era cierto..." dijo Francia

"Si, estuve reuniendo alcohol de todos lados, hasta compre sake de Japón…"

"Creo que sería un desperdicio si no lo aprovechamos…" dijo Arthur

"Tienes vodka, ¿da?"

"Claro, ¿con quien crees que tratas comí?, tengo una reserva de vodka del día de la rendición de Alemania" dijo EUA con una sonrisa malvada

"Pero el vodka ese día se termino en toda Rusia" dijo con algo de Sorpresa Iván

"Tengo mis contactos" sonrió maliciosamente

"¡Venga el alcohol!" exclamo Francia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Figuraban las dos de la mañana y cada quien contaba una anécdota

"Y chií fue como Alemania tuvo que firmar su rendición en la primera" dijo Francia orgulloso

"_Bloody hell_" dijo Inglaterra tomando otra botella de ron "Esa historia ya nos la sabemos, y chan sabemoch como termina y como Alemania te obligo a firmar tu rendición en el mismo lugar…"dijo con otro trago

"Pues yo tengo una historia interesante" dijo EUA tomando otra lata de cerveza "Yo tenía a una chica…si esa chica era la chica más bonita y sexy de toda la nación" tomo otra lata

Los cuatro países le dieron un trago a su respectivo licor

"Esa chica era una rubia sin igual, fue mi fantasía durante Vietnam, aunque ya se había ido para entonces" dijo algo melancólico "De hecho teníamos algo prohibido, porque ella tenía algo prohibido con mi jefe…" continuo perdido en los recuerdos

"Esto se oye prometedor", pensó Francia pervertidamente

A Alfred se le estaban subiendo las copas y continuo hablando "Ella era la novia de América…pero les digo un secreto…." Dijo ahora pasando a una fase más de intoxicación "Yo la mate" dijo con una voz sombría y casi inaudible

Los otros tres se quedaron helados de facto y se voltearon para ver a Alfred

"¿Qué?" dijo Inglaterra mirándolo con incredulidad

"Lo del asunto del presidente ya estaba llamando mucho la atención, y yo fui el elegido para encargarme de ella" tomo otro trago "Mi jefe nunca se entero que fui yo, pero hasta hoy me atormenta su recuerdo…ella confiaba en mi"

Hubo un silencio prolongado

"Vamos Arthur, no me veas con esos ojos, que tu igual eliminaste a alguien por publicidad" dijo abriendo una nueva lata de cerveza

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" pregunto mientras se empezaba a enfadar

"¿Cuál era el nombre de aquella chica?….era muy popular aquí….Diana, si ella, Diana"

Arthur se quedo helado de la furia

"¡Basta!" grito Arthur completamente furioso e intoxicado, mientras sacaba una varita y un pentagrama se dibujaba en el suelo "¿Decías que te perseguía su recuerdo? ¡Pues toma esto!" y comenzo a murmurar

_Oh God of the death_

_Bring the persons we loved_

_Bring the ones that we bow to protect_

_Again to this earth_

_So they shall be with us_

_One day_

_Once again…_

Cuando termino apunto hacia el centro de la habitación y se elevo una gran columna de humo, la tierra pareció abrirse y hubo un temblor, la luna desapareció del cielo, la luz se fue de la sala por unos minutos, primero no había nada ni nadie, después estaba todo.

"Cof cof cof" tosió alguien "Esa no es la forma de tratar al icono más vendido de Hollywood" dijo una voz provocativa con acento de Los Ángeles

"¿Hollywood?, ¿que estoy haciendo en Hollywood?, se supone que yo debería estar en Londres para ayudar en la boda de mi bebe"

"¿Londres? ¿Donde es Hollywood?, Como sea yo tengo que ir a jalarle las orejas a alguien que volvió a dejar la sala como un completo desastre, nunca confíes en una nación que tiene una chica nueva cada noche"

"Da" dijo otra voz un poco más joven "Y menos si les gusta el vodka"

Y en ese momento los cuatro países se desmayaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**No me odien ^^U Pero mientras haciea el "epilogo" una amiga de la escuela me hizo ver que era ****demasiado largo **

**Asi que Perdidas tendra una secuela**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta el momento**

**Toda la informacion utilizada fue obtenida de Wikipedia, en ingles y en español de las paginas de cada una de las chicas aqui puestas, por obvios motivos la informacion esta modificada para fines de entretenimiento.**

**No les digo fin, si no mas bien un "Nos leemos luego"**

**Sinceramente The Animanga Girl**

**¿Dudas, comentarios, flames refelxiones , o algo que les gustaria que mencionara?**

**Solo dejen un Review :D **

**Pd. algundo notaran que el titulo es "Perdidas" pero cabe la duda que si es o no con acento, esto es aproposito**

**ejemplo**

**X llora por la**** perdida **de Y.

La diferencia entre **perdida** y **pérdida **es una tilde. Si X murió es una pérdida irreparable, si la X vivió la vida loca, es una perdida.

**Osea si fue a propisito, interperetenlo como quieran e imaginen.**


End file.
